


all those things you say

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom Cha Hakyeon | N, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is legit just 1.5 k words of sin, also, i guess, okay wow this is a first, so um if that's not up your alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "How are you supposed to pleasure people like this, Hongbinnie?"It's spoken in almost a growl, right in Hongbin's ear, and Hakyeon's hot breath hits the exposed skin of his neck and Hongbin shivers, skin pale from how hard he's clenching his fists.





	all those things you say

"How are you supposed to pleasure people like this, Hongbinnie?"

 It's spoken in almost a growl, right in Hongbin's ear, and Hakyeon's hot breath hits the exposed skin of his neck and Hongbin shivers, skin pale from how hard he's clenching his fists. 

 Hongbin is so painfully aware of- of Hakyeon behind him, pressed snug against Hongbin's back, so close that he can feel his body's heat through his shirt. His clothed cock is against Hongbin's ass, and Hongbin can- feel it. Fuck, he can feel it, and he's pushing up against it, and Hakyeon just chuckles- dark and low- a sound he'd never thought he'd hear from Hakyeon at all, "You're such a fucking slut, you know that?"

 Hakyeon's left hand has snaked down, pressing hard against the fly of Hongbin's jeans, palming his cock through the thick material. Hongbin whines, ruts up against the pressure, the friction, head thrown back. Sweat's rolling down his forehead and fuck, it feels so good-

 "Who'd even want to suck you off?" comes Hakyeon's voice- so taunting. So insulting. It makes Hongbin shudder. Hongbin squeezes his eyes shut. Hakyeon rubs circles on his crotch, presses down harder here and there, before drawing his hand away again and watching has Hongbin bites his lower lip to keep in the noises, the pleads that want- need- to spill from his pretty, pink lips. 

 "You're so pitiful," Hakyeon sneers at him, even when he's started to unbuckle Hongbin's belt. Even when he unbuttons Hongbin's pants and zips down his fly, jeans shoved down, hand slipping in his underwear. The pad of Hakyeon's thumb brushes over the tip before it slides over the head, thumbing over the slit, and Hongbin whimpers, head tilted back as he tries to maintain some semblance of self-control and not buck up into the curve of Hakyeon's hand, even when he wants nothing more than to chase that pleasure, drown in it. "So fucking- small,"

 Long, slender fingers wrap around Hongbin's dick, cock pulsing underneath Hakyeon's skin- and "So fucking small," Hakyeon repeats- and Hakyeon pumps- the slide smooth and slick and fucking burning, and it feels like Hongbin's entire body has been set on fire. 

 "You're lucky I feel sorry for you," Hakyeon mutters, squeezing, just a little, and Hongbin yelps, "Since you can't even fuck properly."

 Faster now- Hakyeon slides his fist around Hongbin's cock, and Hongbin gives up and gives in- back arched, cries high-pitched and needy and fucking filthy. His head feels light, eyesight dimming, body consumed by the intense heat-

 Hongbin cries out when he comes, legs jelly when he collapses with his legs folded and spread and his shaky hands on the floor, holding him up while he pants. 

 His boxers are a mess. He tries to catch his breath, but it's hard when every inhale and every exhale is short and shallow. Then Hakyeon's fingers are in his hair again, tilting his head back. "You came just from that?" a laugh- almost pitying, mostly just supercilious. It echoes inside the empty room. It echoes inside the confines of Hongbin's mind. "I guess- smaller dicks come with smaller standards,"

 Hongbin feels insulted- humiliated- aroused all over again. Hakyeon must have noticed, because he scoffs, "Are you getting off on this? Is that little cock getting hard again?" and Hongbin could barely restrain a moan, words sending an electrifying jolt throughout his body, right to his cock. He nods weakly, can't get his voice to work, and- "Why would I indulge something that won't even make me feel a thing?"

 He tugs Hongbin up by the hair so that he's kneeling and Hongbin, without any sort of prompt whatsoever, immediately fumbles with Hakyeon's pants, pulling it down enough along with the underwear. He licks his lips. Opens his mouth experimentally. Wraps his lips around the tip, sucks. 

 Hakyeon's hand is still in his hair, though now he can just barely feel it. It's just this warm, heavy presence on top of his head. Hongbin takes him deeper, cheeks hollowed, licking the underside of Hakyeon's cock as he goes down on him. Sucks a little harder and-

 He can feel Hakyeon hitting the back of his throat. Hongbin bobs his head and tries not to gag. Settles on finding a comfortable pace.

 "May as well blow me off since you can't do much else,"

 Around Hakyeon's cock, Hongbin whines and sucks harder. Eyes closed. Head bobbing. Hakyeon thrusts forward a little and Hongbin almost gags but holds on, lets Hakyeon fuck his throat, even when his eyes are starting to sting. 

 Hakyeon's grip on his hair suddenly tightens, and Hongbin takes that as a warning, trying to pull away just a little-

 Too late. 

 Hongbin almost chokes when Hakyeon comes, the latter bucking his hips up without saying anything, and tears are in his eyes when he swallows. Little white droplets dribble down his cheek. He licks his lips again. 

 His pupils are blown. There's a visible tent in his boxers, now, and Hakyeon sees it. Sees the way Hongbin's hands travel between his legs, cups his own dick, hips rolling up into his own hand. Neck, cheeks, ears flushed a dark, dark red. 

 "You're still so needy,"

  He grabs Hongbin by the wrist, forces him to stay upright, closer to Hakyeon, even when Hongbin's legs are shaking, unable to even stand properly. He's pliant as Hakyeon guides him into a different sitting position- legs spread, shaking hands holding himself up, Hakyeon's leg between his parted thighs.

 "What, do you want me to ride you, Binnie? Do you want to fuck me?"

 Yet another high whine- Hongbin is moments away from begging and pleading, and Hakyeon can see it in his eyes, clouded by lust and foggy with unadultered, shameless desire: please, please, please-.  

 "Too bad you don't quite have the capacity to do that,"

 Hongbin ruts up against Hakyeon's knee. His bangs are sticking to his forehead. His eyes are half-lidded, his body _sofuckinghot_ and-

 "But I guess this is okay with you, isn't it?" Hakyeon hisses, tongue running up Hongbin's cheek, and for a moment Hongbin wonders if he can taste the salty tang of tears. His free hand comes up and to grab Hongbin's hair, brown locks slipping in the spaces between his fingers.

 "You're that much of a slut, aren't you, Binnie?" he pushes him down, so that he's on the floor, tiles cold and hard and doing nothing to cool the heat consuming Hongbin's skin and Hongbin's nerves and Hongbin's soul. 

 "I bet I could take you right here and right now- on the floor- and you'd like that, wouldn't you? You wouldn't care. You'd be fucking begging for it wouldn't you? Whore."

 Hongbin can only nod and nod and nod. Nod because it's true. Because he likes it. He wants it. He wants it so fucking much. He's seeing stars again, he's on the edge again-

 His hand is smacked away and suddenly he's thrown face down on a mattress- how did he even get here, wasn't he just on the floor- but he can't complain, not really. Hakyeon is pulling Hongbin's boxers down, is smearing a reasonable amount of lube on his fingers, is slipping one inside. Hongbin keens, pushing back against him, ass in the air, face in the mattress, and Hakyeon doesn't bother to wait before adding a second finger. 

 "Ah-"

 He scissors them around, watches as Hongbin whines and keens and whimpers and sobs, trying his best to keep up.

 When Hakyeon grows bored he pulls out and Hongbin almost cries at the loss of sensation, but then he's lining up behind Hongbin, condom slipped on and lube smeared generously enough around his cock. 

 He pushes in, doesn't even take it slow, and the sheets wrinkle when Hongbin grips too hard, his choked-off moan ringing in their ears. 

 "This is what fucking is, Binnie," Hakyeon pulls out, thrusts back in just as suddenly as he had before, and Hongbin jolts, shivers tickling his spine. "Feeling full, the warm, tight heat around you, that's what it means to fuck."

 "A-ah-"

 "With you, I hadn't felt full at all," Hakyeon grunts as he rolls his hips, buries himself deep inside Hongbin only to pull out again, sheath himself back in, "How can I- really-" hand reaches forward to stroke Hongbin's cock, and Hongbin just cries out yet another of those noises. "You call this a dick?"

 Hongbin sobs. He wants- he needs-

 One last time: Hakyeon thrusts back in, and Hongbin screams, grip on the blankets tightening even more.

 Hakyeon thrusts shallowly a few more times, fingers digging on Hongbin's shoulders, and he collapses on top of Hongbin, breathing evenly. Hongbin closes his eyes. Feels warm. Content. 

 This, Hongbin predicts, is where Hakyeon will start fretting over him. Ask him if he hurt his feelings or something, because he'd called his dick small and that's kind of an insult to any other guy's manliness. Or something. But Hongbin doesn't deny the small, pleasant shudder that runs up his spine when anyone calls him small, really, because there isn't any point in hiding it. 

 "Hongbin, I-"

 And here it comes. Hongbin sighs, mind still kind of fuzzy from the after sex high. 

 "Hyung, has anyone ever told you you talk too much?"

 Hakyeon promptly hits his neck. Hongbin laughs a little. He feels warm. 

 Content.

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY wow that was hard to write. eheh.
> 
> anywaaaaaays. this is what i (and you, too) get for thinking about hongbin's fingers. heh. i hope it was okay-
> 
> *holds out tin can* comments feed my soul :3 eheh
> 
> love yallll~ nyx out <3


End file.
